A display device disposed in a cab of a hydraulic excavator or other work machine displays various indicators and machine body information to let an operator confirm the status of the work machine. Information displayed by such a display device includes fuel consumption information about a work vehicle. A display device disclosed, for instance, in Patent Document 1 includes a fuel consumption calculation section and a fuel consumption display section for the purpose of prompting the operator to conduct an energy-saving operation (refer, for instance, to Patent Document 1). The fuel consumption calculation section calculates the fuel consumption of the work vehicle. The fuel consumption display section indicates whether the fuel consumption calculated by the fuel consumption calculation section is below a target fuel consumption.